You know?
by bellagorilla1470
Summary: This is just a short of what I think that should have happened between Mr. Darcy and Lizzy at the party at Lucas lodge.
1. Chapter 1

**"You know?" A P&P story.**  
_This is just a short of what I think that should have happened between Mr. Darcy and Lizzy at the party at Lucas lodge._

_**The normal disclaimer that everything belongs to Jane Austen,  
I do not want to be know as the person who wrote P&P becaure Jane Austen did a wonderful job herself.**_

"Please do not believe I'm moving this way to beg for a partner, Sir Lucas." Lizzy said.  
"I would be honored if you would dance with me, Miss Bennett" Mr. Darcy said.  
"'How funny Mr. Darcy, Because the last it was suggested that you dance with me you said that I am not handsome enough to tempt you, Is it not true, Mr. Darcy?" At this Sir Lucas backs away.  
"You... You... You heard me say that to Mr. Bingley?"  
"Yes I heard you say 'She is tolerable, I suppose, But not handsome enough to tempt me.'"  
"I... I... I do not know what to say, I did not think anyone was listening in on the conversation, Miss Bennett."  
"Yes I heard you and Mr. Bingley talking."  
"I... I... I do not know what to say."

_**Bellagorilla1470**_

**Suggestions, Ideas and Constructive Criticism are all welcome!, Please give Ideas for how to continue this story, Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**You know?." A P&P story**

_**This is just a short of what I think should have happened between Darcy and Lizzy at the party at Lucas Lodge.  
The normal disclaimer that everything belongs to Jane Austen,  
I do not want to be know as the person who wrote P&P becaure Jane Austen did a wonderful job herself.**_

_**By request I'm continuing this story,  
Thank You for following and reviewing this story! :).**_

"So do you admit you said those things about me?." Said Lizzy with the look of some satisfaction in her eyes.  
"Yes I said you were not handsome enough to tempt me, But I was wrong you are handsome very very handsome, And maybe even one of the most handsome women of my acquaintance, Miss Bennett." Mr. Darcy says with the look of longing to hold her in his arms in his eyes,  
And Lizzy does her best not to show that shes blushing a little bit.  
"Are you apologizing to me? Mr. Darcy?." Lizzy says with the look of uncertainty in her eyes.  
"Yes I am apologizing to you, Miss Bennett, Because I feel different then I did that night, Miss Bennett." Darcy says with the look of hope that she will forgive him in his eyes.  
"Then I accept your apology, Mr. Darcy." Lizzy says with the look of uncertainty of where this friendship may go in her eyes.

_**Bellagorilla1470**_

**Suggestions, Ideas and constructive criticism are welcome!. **


	3. Chapter 3

**"You know?" A P&P story._  
This is just a short of what I think that should have happened between Mr. Darcy and Lizzy at the party at Lucas lodge.  
_**_**The normal disclaimer that everything belongs to Jane Austen,  
I do not want to be know as the person who wrote P&P becaure Jane Austen did a wonderful job herself,  
So we left the story off with Elizabeth accepting Mr. Darcy's apology,  
Right?  
Well then we will go on with the story from there.**_

"Then Miss Bennett, If you will dance with me, To show me that you have no hard feelings, I would be honored, Miss Bennett." Darcy said with the look of hope in his eyes.  
"I will dance with you, But just to so you that I have no hard feelings towards you, Mr. Darcy."  
Lizzy said with an undescribable look in her eyes,  
Then they walk off to the dance floor, And Darcy bows to Lizzy and says while taking her hand.  
"May I have this dance, Miss Bennett?."  
"Yes you may, Mr. Darcy."

_**Bellagorilla1470**_

**I think I will leave it there, And the usual, Ideas, Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Normal disclaimer that P&P belongs to Jane Austen.***

___This is just a short of what I think that should have happened between Mr. Darcy and Lizzy at the party at Lucas lodge._

_**This was hard to write and that is why I have not put up a new chapter for a week,**_  
_**And here is...**_  
"You know?." A P&P story.  
Chapter 4.

"Lizzy!... Lizzy!... Lizzy!... Elizabeth?..." Jane said as she was looking for her sister Lizzy, And right when she was going to ask Miss Luca if she knows where Lizzy is, She saw Lizzy dancing with Mr. Darcy, So Jane went to Lizzy, and Mr. Darcy.  
"Lizzy! Why are you dancing with Mr. Darcy?."  
"Umm?." Lizzy said, and Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy stopped dancing.  
"Lizzy." Jane said a little upset.  
"Yes Jane?." Lizzy saw that Jane was upset.  
"Come, Please?." Jane said as she put her hand on Lizzy's arm.  
"Alright Jane I'm coming." Lizzy said as she put her arm through Jane's arm.  
"Please excuse us, Mr. Darcy."  
And Darcy bowed to both Miss Bennett's, And Jane and Elizabeth bowed to Mr. Darcy.  
"Lizzy?." Jane said when they were out of hearing range of Mr. Darcy.  
"What Jane?." Lizzy asked Jane.  
"Why where you dancing with Mr. Darcy?." Jane asked.  
"Well..." and Lizzy tells Jane about the earlier converstion with Mr. Darcy...  
"But Lizzy you promised Mama and Papa that you would not dance with Mr. Darcy, Did you not?." Jane said with the look of incertainty on her face, Jane knows that Elizabeth would not break a promise, Expecially one to Mama, And Papa.  
"I did not promise Mama or Papa, Jane"

Bellagorilla1470

I will leave it there...  
And no Elizabeth did not promise Mrs or Mr. Bennett that she would not dance with Mr. Darcy.


	5. Chapter 5

_***Normal disclaimer that P&P belongs to Jane Austin***_

_____This is just a short of what I think that should have happened between Mr. Darcy and Lizzy at the party at Lucas lodge._

"Lizzy! I thought you..." Jane said very confused.  
"You thought I promised Mama and Papa, But Jane I did not."  
"Lizzy Mrs Lucas said that she saw you dancing with Mr. Darcy!." Mrs Bennett said when she got to her two eldest daughters.  
"Mama." Was all Elizabeth could say before Mrs Bennett cut her off.  
"Elizabeth Bennett! Did you or did you not dance with Mr. Darcy?." Mrs Bennett said looking very confused and a bit upset.  
"Yes Mama I was dancing with Mr. Darcy." Lizzy said as she actually saw that people were looking at her, Because Mrs Bennett yelled out her name, Well wondering _'Where is Mr. Darcy well all this is going on?.'_  
"Oh I may get a daughter married! And to Mr. Darcy! What good breeding!." Mrs Bennett said all happy and giggly,  
_**( Punch drunk is the word I'm looking for. )**_  
"Mama I'm not engaged to Mr. Darcy." Lizzy said looking annoyed, Very annoyed.  
"Yes child you are not engaged tonight, But on the morrow you may be engaged to Mr. Darcy." Mrs Bennett said.  
"Mama." Was all Elizabeth could say before Kitty and Lydia started fighting over who to dance with.  
"Girls! What is wrong?." Mrs Bennett said as soon as she got to Kitty and Lydia.

Bellagorilla1470

I will leave it there, And Thank You for follow/favorite/review this story!.


	6. Chapter 6

*Normal disclaimer that P&P belongs to Jane Austin.*

_This is just a short of what I think that should have happened between Mr. Darcy and Lizzy at the party at Lucas lodge._

"We want to dance with the same person!." Lydia replied to Mrs Bennett.  
"Jane." Elizabeth asked Jane. Now Elizabeth and Jane didn't go to Kitty and Lydia, unlike Mrs Bennett.  
"Yes Lizzy?." Jane asked in a reply to Elizabeth.  
"Should we pretend that we don't know Kitty and Lydia?." Elizabeth asked.  
"Lizzy! They are are sisters!." Jane sounded very surprised, and looked as much surprised as she sounded.  
"Jane they are being silly!." Elizabeth said kind of giggly.  
"Lizzy." Jane said.  
"Jane look, ' _And she pointed __behind Jane. '_ Mr. Bingley is coming." Elizabeth said happily because Jane was happy.  
"Miss Bennett, Miss Bennett." Mr. Bingley said as he bowed to Jane and Elizabeth.  
"Mr. Bingley." Jane and Elizabeth said in unison.

_Bellagorilla1470_

_I'm sorry its been a week, I've been busy, very busy.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

*Normal disclaimer that P&P belongs to Jane Austin.*

___This is just a short of what I think that should have happened between Mr. Darcy and Lizzy at the party at Lucas lodge._

"Miss Bennett, Will you dance with me?." Mr. Bingley asked Jane.  
"Yes Mr. Bingley, I will dance with you." Jane replind.  
And Jane and Mr. Bingley walked to where people are dancing, and joined in on the dancing.  
"Miss Bennett." Mr. Darcy asked as soon as he reached Elizabeth.  
"Yes Mr. Darcy?." Elizabeth asked as she turned to see Mr. Darcy.  
"Will you dance with me, Miss Bennett?." Darcy asked as he put out his hand for Elizabeth to take it.  
"Yes I will dance with you, Mr. Darcy." Lizzy said as she toke Mr. Darcy's out stretched hand.  
And they too, walked to the dance floor, Arm in arm, Hand in hand.  
And Mrs Bennett saw Lizzy and Mr. Darcy dancing and points to Lizzy and Darcy and says to Kitty and Lydia.  
"You see girls, Lizzy and Mr. Darcy are dancing!."  
"Yes Mama, and on the morrow Lizzy and Mr. Darcy will be engaged!." Lydia said.  
"And Jane and Mr. Bingley will be engaged too!" Kitty replied to Lydia.  
_And the dance ended, and the party was over.  
_"Well Miss Bennett. The party is over." Mr. Bingley told Jane Bennett.  
"Yes. Well Goodbye Mr. Bingley." Jane replied to Mr. Bingley.  
"Goodbye Miss Bennett." Mr. Bingley replied to Jane Bennett.

Bellagorilla1470

Please let me know if is Ch. Works better then the other one. Or if the other one works better, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Here, after so long, is chapter 8! Yay!

"Oh Jane! You will be married before you know it!" Mrs Bennett told her daughter, Jane, in that kind of squirmish voice of hers.  
"Mama! Mr. Bingley may not marry me!" Jane spat back, before saying more. "Not if you act like you do!" "But Dear Jane. I do what I do for you! I'm just trying to get you a husband!" Mrs Bennett said. "Mama! I can do it on my own, thank you very much." Jane replied, surprising Lizzie, and Mrs Bennett. "Jane! Every girl needs they're mother to help get a husband!" Mrs Bennett replied to Jane. "Mama, I think Jane and I can get husbands on our own." Lizzie piped up. "Of course you can't, child. Every daughter needs there mothers to help get them a husband." Mrs. Bennett spat back at her daughters. "Mama, that may be true for most girls, but at for me, or Jane." Lizzie replied to Mrs. Bennett's spat. "Mama, Lizzie, please. We, Lizzie and I, will try our best to find husbands." Jane said, as the carriage stopped. "Alright, but if you two don't find husbands soon, I will have to help you two." Mrs. Bennett said before climbing out of said carriage. "Yes, Mama." Jane and Lizzie said, at the same time, as they, too, climbed out of the carriage.

_Bellagorilla1470._

I know, I know, it took FOREVER for me to update, but life has been, well, life. And I couldn't think of anything to write, until today when this light in my head went on, and so, this is what I have written for you. If you wish to help with ideas, please review or PM with said ideas.


End file.
